I Want You To
I Want You To (Quiero Que Hagas) es una canción de Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Es la pista 12 en la Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Se realiza por Black Light Burns. Letra Drop the ship in the water And don't look back Paint the stables red And the fire black We watch the right horse run White horse ride From the cell ain't a soul that's gonna get inside Read the face as I shoot him Right between the ears As his holes don gloves When he's spitting spears There's an eye of a liar on the other side And a hole through the chest of the one that died I want you to You giveth away Because I want you to You taketh away Because I want you to You kiss on the lips Because I want you to I want you to Kill a few, Kill a dozen Kill the night eyes kin Well he's rappin on the pane of the window again He's got a blade for a tongue And snakes for eyes And his hands on the handles of a hundred knives And if they don't fall down You can watch them run With two bullets in your pocket And a rusty gun We're goin' three by three to the mountain top To throw that son of a bitch Right off the highest drop I want you to You open your mouth Because I want you to You dance on the heart Because I want you to You choke on your words Because I want you to I want you to The devil won't take my place I need to touch your pretty face You don't know your name But you're all pretty much the same You wanna be my throne I can promise that you'll be let down You're worthless Built to purchase Afraid to surface And so this... Baby I want you to You pull out the plug Because I want you to You stick in my guts Because I want you to You pray on your knees Because I want you to I want you to I want you to You giveth away Because I want you to You taketh away Because I want you to You kiss on the lips Because I want you to I want you to Traducción Deja caer la nave en el agua Y no mires atrás Pinta los establos rojo Y el negro fuego Vemos el caballo correct correr El caballo blanco pasea Desde la celda no es un alma que va a entrar Lea la cara mientras le disparo Justo entre los oídos A medida que sus agujeros ponen guantes Cuando está escupiendo lanzas Hay un ojo de mentiroso en el otro lado Y un agujero a través del pecho de la que murió Quiero que hagas Das lejos Porque quiero que hagas Quitas Porque quiero que hagas Besas en los labios Porque quiero que hagas Quiero que hagas Mata a unos pocos, Mata a una docena Mata a los parientes del ojo de noche Bueno, él está rapeando en el panel de la ventana de nuevo Tiene una pala para una lengua Y las serpientes para los ojos Y sus manos en las asas de un centenar de cuchillos Y si no se caen Puedes verlos correr Con dos balas en tu bolsillo Y una pistola oxidada Estamos pasando de tres en tres a la cima de la montaña Echar a ese hijo de puta Justo al lado de la mayor caída Quiero que hagas Abres tu boca Porque quiero que hagas Bailas en el corazón Porque quiero que hagas Ahogas en tus palabras Porque quiero que hagas Quiero que hagas El diablo no va a tomar mi lugar Necesito tocar tu cara bonita No sabes tu nombre Pero ya están todo más o menos el mismo Quieres ser mi trono Puedo prometer que vas a ser decepcionado Eres un inútil Construido para comprar Tienes miedo de llegar Y así, este... Bebé Quiero que hagas Sacamos el tapón Porque quiero que hagas Te quedas en mi tripa Porque quiero que hagas Oras de rodillas Porque quiero que hagas Quiero que hagas Quiero que hagas Das lejos Porque quiero que hagas Quitas Porque quiero que hagas Besas en los labios Porque que hagas Quiero que hagas Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rise of the Lycans Categoría:Música vocal en:I Want You To